Chewing Gum
by GSRgirlforever
Summary: The Doctor has a slight misshap with the chewy stuff.


Chewing Gum

Chewing Gum

Rose came into the control room snapping and popping her gum. The Doctor gave her a slightly annoyed look and she just blew a bubble in return. The only thing the doctor thought the vile stuff was good for was piecing together a bobble.

He looked on as Rose continued to blow bubbles, pop, and chew her gum. Come to think of it he couldn't remember the last time he had even tasted gum, let along make a bubble from it.

Suddenly he was looking at Rose with a bit more interest than before. She stopped what she was doing and looked back at him "what? Do I have somehin' on my face?" she asked.

"No" he said quickly and once again began to fiddle with the control panel.

Rose picked up one of her magaizens and soon became engrossed in an article about hair. The Doctor looked on out of the corner of his eye as she continued to snap her gum around her mouth.

He found it exceedingly interesting that she liked the stuff so much. In all his regenerations he could never get into it and was becoming more curios as to why. He could see it as some sort of exercise to the jaw.

Maybe it was a way to keep from eating too much. He knew many people used it to freshen their breath, but he always preferred a good brushing. Especially with this regeneration, his teeth were much larger than the last.

No, he couldn't understand why anyone, including Rose, would want to chew the stuff. And there were so many to choose from, he knew. Every little shop he went to there were tons of choices. There were different flavors, different brands, different sizes and shapes.

Rose seemed to really like the big square ones. They must be better for bubble blowing he thought to himself as he watched her blow a particularly large one and then deflate it and pull it back into her mouth.

"Doctor, your doing it again" she said, pulling him out of his thought.

"Doing what?" he asked, thought he knew what.

"Staring at me, do you need something?" she asked.

"No, I was just wondering…nah…nevermind" and he turned back to the console. Really how many buttons needed to be pushed?

"Alright, spit it out. What do you want?" she said getting up from her spot and walking over to him.

He looked up at her "can I have a piece of your gum?"

Rose looked confused for a minute "sure" she answered and pulled the pack out of her pocket and handed him a piece. "Was that all?" she asked and he nodded his head.

He took the piece from her and began to inspect it. She walked back over to the captains chair and took a seat, grabbing her magazine once more and eyeing him over the top of it.

He sniffed the gum thoroughly before slowly peeling the wrapper off. Rose found it amusing when he licked the wrapper before giving the piece of gum even a look. He gave the wrapper a thought and then gently placed it in a pocket.

He then turned his attention to the gum itself. He sniffed it once again and then gave it a good lick. He mulled it over in his mind for a second before taking a small bite of it. He chewed the small bite for a second before popping the entire piece in his mouth.

Rose suppressed a giggle at his actions and once again began to read her article. She was sitting there reading when he interrupted her.

"How do you do that?" he asked.

"Do what?"

"Bubbles" he replied.

She hadn't even realized she was doing it when he asked. She motioned for him to come over and he walked up to her.

"I'll show you, then will you let me read in piece?" he nodded his head and she began to show him how to do it. It took him a couple of good tries before he managed to get the hang of making them.

"Just make small ones until you get the hang of it, then try the larger ones." She said before leaving the control room and heading her room to finish her magazine.

"Alright" he answered around another bubble.

Half an hour later he came running into her room "Rose, I can't get this stuff out!" he said in a panic.

Rose looked up at him and there was a layer of gum covering the skin around his mouth along with a couple of globs in his hair. He was trying to get one of the globs out with his hand, but only managed to make it worse.

"How did you manage to get it in your hair?" she asked him.

He got a sheepish look on his face before answering "thought I would try something and it went…a little wrong" he answered.

It was twenty minutes later while Rose was icing and pulling the gum out of his hair that he remembered why he never liked gum. He had done this same thing in one of his last, long haired regenerations, and had sworn the stuff off.


End file.
